Through the eyes of Abigail Branning
by liccklewritergirllyy
Summary: Abigail Branning is one of the only Branning's left with a clear conscience. She remains kind hearted even though half her family are criminals and the other half are liars or cheats. She doesn't always feel listened to by her family, but she always has her Jay. How will Abi cope with her family troubles, and will her relationship survive throughout the troubles?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nothing. Nobody.

Abi didn't have a role model in her family. Nobody deemed suitable enough for the job. After all, half of her family were criminals, cheaters or liars. Except maybe Dot or Alice. Dot had always been handy if you wanted tea and advice, while Alice didn't seem to have a bad bone in her body. It seemed to ironic to Abi that someone like her Uncle Derek could had a child as sweet as Alice. Her father a cheater, her mother not only a cheat but also a hypocrite. Many Christmases ago, in December 2007 her father's unfaithfulness had been frantically revealed. Of course in _normal_ families your father casually has an affair with your step-brothers new wife. Then _obviously _this affair would be revealed by your big sister _Lauren_ andput on a disk for your _whole family_ to watch on television. Later then her father would be run over in a hit and run_, _and your mother_ Tanya_ would casually be the main suspect for this. Until it all comes out that the driver of the car would be _Lauren_ who wasn't even old enough to drive at the time. Derek was just vile, Jack _her father's other brother_ used to have a relationship with her mother. No wonder the poor child was confused. Abi just wanted to be loved, Lauren was always drunk and no one else seemed to care. She was just there, but she didn't really feel as anyone wanted her. Anyone but Jay. Jay Mitchell. Sure, they'd broken up more times than Abi could count, but she loved him. Every bone in her body loved him. Hell, she was sure she could forgive him for anything. She didn't understand why he wasn't with someone like Lola. Lola was calm and confident and had a beautiful baby girl called Lexi. Sure, Lexi might not be living with Lola right now… but Lola was a really good mother. Lola had been a really good friend to Abi, and although in the past they had differences… they had soon grown to become really good friends. Lola had stood up to the gang of bullying girls for Abi, she had told Uncle Jack when he had been too harsh on Abi for letting his daughter see her mother_ Roxy _and had been there to support both Abi and Jay. Abi could never be sure what happened between Lola and Jay when she left for Costa Rica, but when she got back the whole Mitchell household was in mayhem. Ben had killed Heather and Jay had witnessed the scene. Abi didn't blame Jay though; he'd tried to stop the murder. Jay had a kind soul, he never pushed Abi into doing anything she didn't wanted to do… and of course, they were two teens madly in love with each other.

On Christmas Day, Abi had another drama to add to the list. One minute she was pulling Christmas crackers with her boyfriend Jay, and the next minute a strange girl arrived at her home demanding to see her dad. Soon it was revealed that she was married to her dad. Abi couldn't pretend she was that surprised, her dad had done all sorts of things. However, she had a little hope in her heart that her father had changed since then. Jay had left along with the other guests, not before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips and telling her everything would be alright. He was her rock; he helped her whenever she was stuck. Abi had forced a smile, and whispered goodbye to her guy. She heard the yelling, she saw her father, Uncle Jack and her cousin Joey turf her Uncle Derek out of the door… and the next thing she knew, _her Uncle Derek was dead. _Died of a heart attack, and even a_fter all the things Derek had done… he was still family. She wanted to preserve his memory and his life._ As she placed the flowers near the spot her Uncle Derek had died, all she wanted was her boyfriend. All she wanted was her Jay. Jay Mitchell. _He'd look after her. _


	2. Jay I need you'

_Disclaimer – I don't own Eastenders_

_Thanks for the review jay and abi forever xx _

_& if you have anything you want in this story let me know! Whatcha think of this chapter guys?_

**Chapter 2: Cheering his girl up.**

Jay loved Abi. Abi loved Jay. Although she felt so alone at times, he made her feel almost complete. _Just loved._ He always seemed to be able to cheer her up. She was upset about her uncle Derek; she'd spent so long worrying about her alcoholic sister and worrying about her mum. Her mum was alright though… her mother was just so strong. So surely her mother and father could get over the shock of her dad actually already having a wife right? She wasn't so sure… Abi's happiness always seemed to fade away ever so quickly. One minute she was sitting at the dining table, surrounded my many other friends and family and sharing jokes and cuddles with Jay, and then her dad's wife turned up. Then Derek was dead. Dead. Gone. She still missed Bradley, she still missed Billy, and now she had lost Derek. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, and Jay knew this. So he texted her, and showed his love by adding extra kisses.

_Abz, I know you're hurting, but I want you to know I love you and I always will. _

_You're so strong, so keep holding on baby. Just keep holding on ~ Jay xxxx_

It made her want to cry. She was always the little girl full of hope. When Stella hurt Ben, she told him to keep strong and to stand up to her. He did, and she felt so much relief when she knew that her best friend was alright. How could she keep onto hope though, when years later her best friend was now in jail? For murder, for killing someone. Someone who was close to him. Heather Trott had always been a kind woman, an ear for an ear. She'd listen, and it seemed to Abi like more than one person had been lost. Heather and Ben. Right now Abi had admitted defeat, she was slumped in the corner of her bedroom sobbing her heart out… and she only wanted Jay. Abandoning the texting, she rang up her boy. She scrolled down her contacts until she found Jay. The guy that always seemed to be the cause of her going over her phone bill. The phone started ringing, and she was worried it was going to ring out – until Jay answered

"Jay." She whispered, and her voice cracked. It made his heart melt, to see his baby girl so vulnerable, so susceptible and so lonely.

"Abi… are you alright babe?" Jay asked the lingering question, but it was almost rhetorical, he knew the answer, and it broke his heart.

"Yes… maybe. No. Jay I-I can't… I can't do this." Abi cried out, her voice hoarse from crying. "Mum says she's going to go on the honeymoon with dad still… try and patch things up. She says she can't promise anything though… I don't know… I don't know if they can come back from this anymore Jay."

"There trying Abi, maybe spending some time together will bring them closer? Help fix the relationship?" Jay suggested, trying to bring hope to her. Help her to hold on.

"I… don't know… Jay? Can I see you? Please… I just want you to hold me, just to tell me it's going to be alright… I... I do..n't think I can do this without you." Abi stuttered, her voice shaky. Of course Jay agreed, he'd do anything for that girl, he'd do anything to cheer her up. Of course he would.

"Of course baby. I'll be right there. Open the door would you?" Jay asked, grabbing his keys and slipping them in his pocket as he spoke on the phone.

"Yes. Thanks. I love you, bye." Abi whispered as she turned the phone off. Her heart warmed up._ That boy did really love her. _Abi ran to the door, and as soon as she saw the boy he loved, he took her in his arms and held her. He whispered three words, "It'll be alright." Even with all the doubt in her mind, as soon as he said it, he felt hope… and she felt that maybe, just maybe things would sort itself out!

Hope you likeeyyy! :D - liccklewritergirllyy


End file.
